


Tear In My Heart

by amirawrites



Series: Will/Riley in every AU possible [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soul Mate AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirawrites/pseuds/amirawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eye Color Soul Mate AU where you can see every color except your soul mate's eye color until you look into their eyes + I got in my car and you were sleeping in my backseat who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get into my car AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I did the eye color AU based on the actor's actual eye color. Tuppence Middleton has some medical phenomenon where her eyes change color, which is why that is included in the story. Also, non sensate AU.  
> The title was taken from Twenty One Pilot's song "Tear in My Heart".  
> You could also say Riley's mom with blue eyes AU because it's not canon so I don't know exactly the color of her mom's eyes.  
> Soul mate AU found here: http://wileysenses.tumblr.com/post/124304126032/alecdoesnotmakepie-groanlester-au-where-you  
> Broke into car AU found here: http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/118268956516/i-got-in-my-car-and-you-were-sleeping-in-the

Riley Blue, as irony filled fate would have it, had been robbed of blue. 

She had first noticed it when she was young, looking into her own mother's eyes. People would compliment her mother on her beautiful, blue eyes all the time and Riley would grow frustrated, telling them that they're gray, not blue. 

Eventually, Riley's mother explained it to her. Until you meet your soul mate, you can't see the color of their eyes. One day, though, Riley will look into her soul mate's eyes and see blue for the first time. 

After her mom passed away, Riley would stare at pictures of her all the time, upset that she never got to see her blue eyes herself. 

Riley ended up resenting whoever her soul mate was for not coming soon enough for her to see her own mother's eyes. 

And blue was such a clichéd color, honestly, yet so much of the world was made up of it. So many things in her life had been reduced to shades of gray; the sky, the ocean, objects and clothing all around her. 

Even her hair- Riley had taken a picture of her mom to her hair stylist and told her to dye a strip of her hair the same color as her mother's eyes. So that way, whenever Riley would finally meet her soul mate, she could look at her hair and know what her mother's eyes looked like. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Will had been robbed of a third of the spectrum. To  his knowledge, he was missing hazel, green, and even yellow. Who even has yellow eyes?

Based on research Will conducted after being so frustrated with the constant variants in his color blindness, he discovered a medical phenomenon where certain people's eye color can change on its own and deduced that his soul mate must have eyes like that. 

A lot of Will's life was filled with gray, until he finally met her. 

Riley.

 

Diego had convinced Will to go out after work to a bar. Then, he also somehow managed to convince Will to get into a drinking contest with him. 

Well, maybe part of it had been to impress the blond girl with a blue streak in her hair to look his way. She didn't spare him a passing glance though, not moving all night from her booth with her eyes glued to the beer, other than occasionally glancing at the door when it would open. 

Will wondered if she was waiting for someone, but decided against bothering her. She seemed to want to be alone. 

Eventually, Will called it quits. Too drunk to drive, Will stumbled out of the bar to find his car and take a nap in the back seat to sober up. 

When he found his car, he fumbled open the door and then collapsed inside, passing out in a matter of seconds. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Riley sat at the bar for ages, but he never showed- the asshole her friend had promised would be perfect for Riley.  _"He even has blue eyes,"_ her friend had gushed. 

But he had stood her up in some dingy bar, not really soul mate material, Riley thought. So, she wasted the night away in a corner booth with her back turned to the rest of the bar, pouting and sipping at her flat beer. She hadn't wanted to go home and wallow, it was a Saturday night. She figured wallowing at the bar was better than going home and crying in her bed. 

Eventually though, Riley decided to leave. She left money on her table and marched out of the bar, convincing herself not to go home and cry still. 

When she got to her car, Riley slid into the front seat and sat still for a moment, fuming silently at her friend and the asshole that stood her up. 

Then, she heard something from behind her, like a low groan. It was gone as fast as it came, but Riley couldn't deny hearing it. 

Riley slowly turned and saw some guy spread out on her backseat. As she stared, terror freezing her in place,he groaned again and shifted slightly. 

A scream ripped out of Riley's mouth and she quickly grabbed her can of pepper spray. 

Her scream alerted the sleeping man and he jolted awake, eyes wide. He saw Riley moving pepper spray towards him and grabbed onto her wrist, pinning it against the sear and away from his face.

"Let go of me!" Riley screamed. "Who the fuck are you? Get out of my car, perv!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adrenaline pumped Will out of his drunken, sleepy state. The blond girl was in his car, but she was screaming at him that it was hers and attempting to spray him with pepper spray. Will's first instinct was to jump out of the car but he knew, if he released her, he was going to get a face full of pepper spray. 

"No, wait! This is a misunderstanding, I swear!" Will shouted, eyes on her hand which she was trying to twist to get a good angle to spray him. "This is  _my_ car! I was just taking a nap to sober up."

"This is  _my_ car!" she spat back. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He turned to her then, eyes wide with pleading when they met her's.

And then, Riley saw blue. 

It filled his eyes, the most exquisite thing Riley had ever seen. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The girl's eyes were yellow... or maybe hazel... or green. Will couldn't tell the difference, they were all just shades of gray to him- although now they weren't. Now, they were right there in those girl's eyes, staring back at him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Your eyes are blue." Riley breathed. 

The panic around his eyes evaporated into something softer as he stared at her. She stared back, taking him in, drinking in the blue. 

Then, something occurred to Riley. She dropped the pepper spray and snatched her wrist out of his grasped. She flipped her visor down and opened the mirror. The light turned on, illuminating her face. 

She turned her head to the side and gasped. She twirled the strand of dyed hair around her finger, vibrant blue like her mother's eyes must have been- no longer gray. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"My hair is blue!" She was crying slightly and tugging at her dyed hair. "I can see it!"

Her eyes were filled with wonder and Will couldn't stop staring. It was incredible- all those missing colors, all those grays, had been filled in with her two eyes. 

She stopped looking at her hair and turned to face him again. Something electric shocked through Will's entire body. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to seeing her. 

"You're my soul mate," she said to him. Will couldn't help the smile that spread onto his face, and she returned it, grinning at him. Will's heart was thudding so hard it hurt. But her statement was open ended, with a linger  _now what_? clear in her tone. _  
_

Her hands slid back onto the steering wheel. "This is still my car."

Will leaned back. "Maybe I'm mistaken- this car is the same model as mine, even the same silver color."

Her smile turned into something different, something Will couldn't read but wished to. "This car is green."

Wanting to see for himself, Will scrambled out of the car and saw that she was right. It was green. The girl climbed out of the car after him, following his gaze to where it was locked on the door. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You couldn't see it," Riley said. 

He looked over at her as she stood beside him. Her heart kept doing leaps every time he looked at her. "Now I can."

Riley smiled again. "I'm Riley," she told him.

"Will," he replied. "Sorry to scare you like that, Riley."

Something clenched when Will said her name. She wanted to say his name like that. "It's fine. Water under the bridge, Will."

He wouldn't stop smiling and staring at her. Riley couldn't look away either, his eyes were beautiful. He was nothing like she had pictured- she had imagined the whole blond hair, blue eyes gig but he had cropped brown hair. She loved him all the more for it. 

He held everything in his eyes- the ocean, the sky, her mother. Riley could feel her heart beating and could hear his breath and she couldn't help herself- she moved forward to get a better look. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Riley was moving towards him, staring at him the whole time. He couldn't get over her eyes, filing in all the gray spaces he had grown used to. He had never seen anything as gorgeous as her and her eyes. He stepped closer to meet her, hand hesitantly finding her cheek as he held her face up to his. 

They were sharing breaths, unable to look away, unwilling to look away. 

But then, Riley was closing her eyes. Will almost protested, until he realized she was stretching upwards. He closed his eyes and his lips fell onto hers. Will felt his chest swell as his whole body tingled. 

Riley pulled away and looked up at him, mouth still open slightly and panting slightly. "Thank God you broke into my car," she breathed. 

Will laughed and Riley stretched up again, wanting to taste the melodic sound of his laugh on her lips. Will melted into her and Riley sighed in relief. 

 

They had found each other, finally. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you lovelies enjoyed this little story- check back in next week or more Wiley! Also, if you're new to me, this is part 3 of my "Riley/Will in every AU possible" so go check out the other stories!   
> Feel free to fangirl with me on tumblr- wileysenses.tumblr.com.


End file.
